


Taking the Leap

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #280: Leap.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taking the Leap

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #280: Leap.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Taking the Leap

~

“Is this…wise, Harry?”

Harry smiled. There was nothing Hermione could say to him that he hadn’t already said to himself. “No? But what else can I do? Subtlety isn’t working.” 

“Maybe he’s trying to let you down easy,” said Ron. 

Harry snorted. “Snape?” 

“Point.” 

“Okay,” said Hermione. “But leaping in like this is—”

“Idiotic? Dangerous?” Harry shrugged. “I’m Gryffindor. It’s what we do.” 

Hermione sighed. “Yes, I suppose so.” 

“Good luck, mate.” 

“Right.” Harry stood up. “I’m off to give it a go.” 

Ron nodded. “We’ll keep the Floo open in case you need consoling later.” 

Harry laughed. “Thanks.”

~

“Enough,” snapped Minerva, startling Severus who’d been eyeing the staffroom door. 

“Was there something you needed, Headmistress?”

“Yes. For you to take the leap and ask Harry out.”

Severus choked. “You’re joking.”

“Do I usually?” Minerva shot back. 

“The details of Gryffindor humour often escape me,” Severus deadpanned.

“You act as if we’re a separate species.” Minerva huffed. “I’m not joking. Harry’s interested, why else would he visit Hogwarts every day?” She rose. “And if you don’t say something to him, I shall.” 

Severus watched her leave, his mind whirling. Then he started for his quarters to await Harry’s arrival. 

~

Harry paused outside Severus’ quarters, wondering what excuse he could use for visiting again. The kids were fine, he had all the potions he needed, he’d run out of Auror cases to ask for help with. All that was left was to take the leap.

Harry raised his hand to knock, but the door opened before he touched it. 

Severus, expression even more closed than usual, stood there. “Harry. Right on time for our standing…date.” 

Harry blinked. Severus seemed…expectant. As if testing something.“Yes,” he said, pouring every his every emotion into that word. “I guess I am.” 

~

It _was_ a date. As his heart leapt, Severus kept his expression neutral. “Come in.” He stepped aside. “I took the liberty of having dinner served here.”

As Harry moved past, Severus discreetly checked out his arse before gesturing towards the table. 

“Romantic,” murmured Harry.

Severus tried to detect even a hint of sarcasm in Harry’s tone but couldn’t. He coughed. “Indeed. Well, the elves evidently thought—”

At Harry’s smile, Severus’ words stuttered to a halt. “They’re pretty perceptive,” Harry said. “Shall we?”

“Quite.” Severus tried to keep his head, but in that moment his heart was calling the shots. 

~

Dinner was delicious. Probably. Harry, busy staring at Severus, hardly noticed the food. 

Severus seemed similarly distracted, and by the time pudding arrived, Harry, tipsy on wine and Severus’ presence, joked, “This is my best date this week.” 

To Harry’s surprise, Severus’ expression closed immediately. “Indeed?” he snapped. 

Harry blinked. Shit. “Just kidding!” He started to babble. “I was joking—”

“Ah, Gryffindor humour.” Severus hummed. “I’ve enjoyed our…unorthodox dates.”

Harry smiled. “Me, too.” 

“We’ve just missed one thing,” purred Severus. 

Harry gulped at the look in Severus’ eyes. “What?” 

Standing up, Severus practically leapt across the table, kissing him. 

~

Harry’s hesitation lasted only a moment and then he was kissing Severus back with enthusiasm. 

Somehow they made it to the bedroom, Severus wasn’t exactly sure how, his mind occupied with the feel of Harry’s skin under his fingertips and the sounds that Harry made when Severus caressed him.

Harry fucked like he did everything, with his whole being, and as they moved together, Severus could feel the ties between them tightening. 

He thought about resisting. This couldn’t last, _they_ couldn’t. Yet, as Harry collapsed atop him panting, Severus’ arms clasped him close and, eyes closed, he leapt into love.

~

“I’m pleased you visited this evening.” Severus’ voice was whisky smooth.

Harry beamed, glad of the room’s darkness. He didn’t want to seem like a lovesick idiot, although more and more he was beginning to think that was the actual case. “Me, too.” Emboldened by the sex they’d had, Harry reached for Severus’ hand, linking their fingers. 

“Are you…leaving soon?”

Harry frowned. He’d spent years studying this man, yet he couldn’t tell what Severus wanted. He exhaled, deciding to take the leap. “Not unless you want me to.” 

Severus’ fingers tightened. “I didn’t say that.” 

Harry relaxed. “Then no.”

~

“Oh, Severus. Congratulations!” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I mean that smile you can’t seem to wipe from your face.” Minerva tilted her head. “And that you took dinner in your quarters. With Harry. And could it be…Yes! There’s actual happiness in your eyes. You took my advice.”

Severus huffed. “You’re certainly free enough with it.” 

Minerva laughed. “You took the leap. I’m so pleased. You and Harry make a handsome couple.” 

“Whatever,” Severus grumped. 

“Just invite me to the wedding,” Minerva said. 

Severus huffed. Gryffindor humour left a lot to be desired.

~

“You and Snape, hm?” Ginny hummed. “So Ron wasn’t pulling my leg?” 

“Nope.” Harry smiled, watching Severus with Lily Luna. He was wonderful with her, with all the kids, actually. It was a side of him that made Harry want to leap on him and carry him off.

“There are children around.” Ginny smirked when Harry winced. “What? I know that look.” 

“Right.” Harry coughed. “Anyway, yes, me and Severus.” 

“Good, you deserve happiness.” 

Harry exhaled. “Thanks.” 

“Here he comes.” Ginny moved away. “Later.” 

“All right?” Severus asked, Lily on his hip. 

Harry smiled, leaning in for a kiss. “Perfect.” 

~


End file.
